


Girls' Night In

by donutsweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Characters, NPT Treat, POV Female Character, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trying day Felicity returns home to relax. Little did she know Sara was waiting for her there and had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



It was the end of a long day after a long week of a very long month. But the missing children had been found and returned to their parents, safe and sound. The hired thugs had been delivered to the police with enough evidence that wouldn't be seeing the light of day for a long time, and the cult leader who had been planning to use the children for his harem— well, Oliver took care of him. The Magnificent Marquis would live, but he wasn't doing to be happy about it and after unearthing his meticulous record keeping of child trafficking, Felicity couldn't find it within herself to be sorry.

Still, it was nice to unlock her door and walk into her apartment and know she could sit on the couch and not move for _hours_. She could slip into her plaid flannel pajamas and grab a spoon and a pint of ice cream and plunk herself in front of the television and watch an entire season of "Babylon Five" if she so desired, and no one would say a word about it. And actually, she thought as she pushed open the door, that sounded like a pretty nice idea. She turned to shut and lock the door (Ollie had instilled in her the practice of immediately throwing one's deadbolts upon entering one's apartment) and was in the process of kicking off her shoes when a voice in the darkness startled her.

"Well, it's about time you got home."

"Sara!" It wasn't a squeak, because Felicity Smoak was not a woman who would do such a thing, but her voice may have hit a higher register than usual. "You're here! I didn't think you'd be back in Starling City for months! But here you are. Here in Starling City. In my apartment." And somehow Sara had gotten in without alerting her, which was a pretty good trick considering there was a constant video feed to her computer of her hall that was set up to alert her of anyone approaching her door and the fact it hadn't registered any movement for days. The feed was unhackable, she'd made sure of that, so how did Sara... "Come to think of it, how did you get in here?"

Sara flicked on the light on the side table. She looked good: no obvious injuries, not too pale, actually relaxed. Smiling. And wearing Felicity's fuzzy bunny slippers and bathrobe and not much else. "Did you know the locks on your windows are pretty easy to undo from the outside? All you have to do is slip a pry bar in between the panes and give the locks a little jiggle." Sara used her hands to demonstrate as she spoke. "And voilà. Open sesame. Piece of cake."

"But I'm not anywhere near the ground floor," Felicity pointed out, but Sara just shrugged in response, so she added, "If someone's going to break in from the windows, they'd have to scale the wall or rappel down from the roof just to be able to get access to them." 

"True. Although, even so, I'm surprised Ollie and Digg didn't replace them with something safer."

"Promise me you're not going to say anything to them, please. They worry enough about me already."

Sara stroked her chin, pretending to think about it. "How are your workouts going?" The last few times Sara was in town she'd worked with Felicity, showing her moves and maneuvers that would help her get better at self defense.

"Pretty good. At least I think so. I'm still mostly working out when the guys aren't there." Neither Oliver nor Digg officially knew that Sara was training Felicity, but considering neither of them were blind or deaf and it would have been hard to miss all the time she'd complained about being sore recently, or the fact she didn't necessarily put the equipment back where it belonged. "I think I might need some help with my form for my kicks though; I'm pretty sure my stance is off."

"I'll put it on my calendar for tomorrow."

Felicity curled her feet under her as she sat down next to Sara. "And what is on your calendar for tonight?" she asked.

Sara reached out, stroking Felicity's cheek with the back of her hand. Felicity leaned into the touch, kissing Sara's knuckles as they swept past her lips and taking her thumb in her mouth for a gentle suck before Sara pulled it out, brushed it along her other cheek to wrap her palm through her hair and neck and pull her in for a long kiss. Eyes closing of their own volition, Felicity relaxed into the touch, her own hand sneaking between the folds of the robe to run along Sara's amazing abs, to her obliques, and trying to reach her back.

Frustrated by the robe's tight sash, Felicity tugged at it with her other hand, trying to undo the knot while distracted by the way Sara was licking and kissing her under her chin and on the neck. "Mmm, Sara? How did you," she began as Sara's hand drifted down her chest, over his hips and under her skirt. Gasping, she kept trying to loosen the sash to have better access to her lover's body. "Hgrh. Sara, sash. The knot. I can't. Sara!"

Laughing, Sara broke away. "I love it when I can make you incoherent."

"Well, then, I'm glad I could oblige."

"You know, I never asked you what _your_ plans for the evening were."

"Well, I had scheduled a Bab Five marathon and a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey, but I think those plans might wind up deferred."

"They might, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty sure they will be."

Sara slowly got to her feet, undid the knot on the sash and let the bathrobe slip to the floor. "Then how about we take this into the bedroom?" she asked, extending her hand to Felicity.

Taking the offered hand Felicity said, "That sounds like a brilliant idea."


End file.
